Tempting Death
by Sakeryu
Summary: Lust: burning, hot desire. Death: looming, dark, and twisted. These were the two things that caged Sakura to him, Death Himself.


**A.N: **This was a lovely request that I received in April (almost two years ago) that I have just now gotten around to. I can't apologize enough for taking so long to getting around to typing it! I am embarrassed, but once again motivation has left me. However, I have found faith in completing at least this. I've spent some time documenting this and hopefully it will make up for the extra long wait. This is a one-shot in dedication to naoman16. Sorry about the wait!

Happy reading!

**Tempting Death**

Sakura grunted in slight pain as a dull ache spread across her shoulders. She shifted in her makeshift gown- tatters of her medic uniform that she strung and tied together for her modesty- and flexed her fingers from beneath her mass. Testing her strength, Sakura broke apart the bindings that had left her body in the uncomfortable state. She sighed in relief when the tatters of sheets ripped easily and she rolled onto her side. Sakura focused what little strength she had into forcing her unwilling body to roll from the dirty futon to the floor. She froze in sheer shock when a distinct tone of voice rung out in her ears.

"Fucking bitch, where do you think you're going?"

Sakura shook her head slightly to drive away the fuzziness of unconsciousness from her. She twisted herself around to stare incredulously at the foul mouthed sadist of a man. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them slowly to rid herself the swaying form of the lean man. Scrunching her nose, she made a dramatic inhale of air through her nose. Unable to speak from her throat being parched, she nodded her head to the side where she knew the adjoining bathroom to be.

"You just _now_ think of body odor? What the fuck is wrong with you? You like smelling like a fucking heathen?"

She bared her teeth at the silver haired man who laughed at her expense, but began to slowly, but persistently pull herself to her feet. Sakura ignored the way his pinkish-purple eyes bore holes into her lithe form that did indeed reek of days worth of not being able to properly wash. Sakura licked her lips to moisten them from the rough, cracked surface, yet flinched as they began to ache. Once upon her feet, despite the now burning sensation of unused muscles, she began to work her way to the small bathroom. She hung her head, not from shame, but from sheer exhaustion from the task.

Hidan had been brutal to say the least. He had beaten her for days and, in between her interrogation sessions with the other Akatsuki members, he had even began to stow her away in his room without food or water for weeks. Occasionally, when the odor of her body began to gnaw at his patience, he would let her bathe. This was one of those days.

It had been months since she had departed Konoha on a simple mission to make peace with a new forging member of the trade groups. It had been two days into her journey when she was captured by the vanishing pairs of Akatsuki. It had been even longer since she could remember seeing daylight.

Sakura let her head rest momentarily on the door frame before she pushed herself up and opened the door. In her lethargic and painful state, she forgot to close the door. Not that there was a need to. Hidan had made it customary to barge in on the few times she's had the chance to shower. She protested in her weak state, but Hidan was much too strong for her. He would always take away her little privileges. She was sure never to close the door again.

Easily, she dropped out of the sheds of clothes and stepped in the shower stall. With a quick, sharp turn water was soon pouring over her body. She shivered and shook uncontrollably before the water properly warmed. When it did warm, did she let herself go. She leaned against the cool tile and closed her eyes. Turning her head down, she opened her pale green eyes to fully investigate her state.

Her body, having not been properly taken care of was slightly malnourished and skinny. She could quickly identify the muscle mass of hers that had began to wear away from months of improper usage. Her skin was sickening pale compared to the harsh black and blue bruises that marred her body. Her face she knew looked worse. With barely any food and water, she must of looked like a ghost, but with the lack of sleep from her endless beatings, she must have been the shell of who she formerly was.

Sakura let the water wash away any remaining restraint in life she had along with the dirt and grime that caked her.

–

Hidan smirked. His new toy was going to break soon and he would be the one to crush the leftovers. He let it be known that he openly was watching her. Sure, she wasn't in the best state of her life, but Jashin only knew how enticing she was. Her creamy legs stretched on for what seemed like miles, her strong hands were delicate, her once short pastel locks now hung loosely around her face like a curtain, and her sparkling emerald green eyes still held life. Just not as brightly nor as youthful as before.

He smirked as she paced herself slowly to his washroom. She made an excellent prisoner. She learned quick and quipped only in protest. Otherwise, she was a brilliantly trained shinobi. As she skirted into the bathroom, he listened intently to the sounds of running water pattering against what he knew was her. Quickly, he steeled his cloak away and tossed his headband on the futon. Lazily, he drew circles on his pants with his fingers with narrowed eyes. Boredom drew in on his patience and he found himself strolling toward the bathroom.

His cheeks lifted precariously into a devilish smirk as he paced himself quietly to the kunoichi.

–

"Bitch, hurry the fuck up! You're wasting all my fucking hot water!"

Sakura flinched when her stiff muscles protested harshly as she tried to straighten herself from the slouched position she had drooped into against the tiles. Squeezing her tired eyes shut, she scrambled to hold onto the shower knob. Sakura pushed herself fully erect as she scrambled to turn the water off. Her breath left her in a rush as her skin prickled against the cool air. Her nipples ached slightly from the sudden loss of warmth, and Sakura tried her best to cover them with her small hands. She stepped carefully from the shower stall and starred at the unbelievable sight before her. The floor where she deposited her clothing before were missing. Despite having grotesque and barely wearable clothing remaining, they were still her clothes, and they were all she had.

Sakura's blood boiled slightly and rage quaked briefly in her veins. Painfully aware of the water rolling between the valley of her breasts and the droplets escaping her now clean locks, Sakura wrapped her arms around her body as best as she could before steeling herself for a battle she knew she would not win.

"Now, bitch!"

She placed one foot carefully in front of the other. Becoming braver with each step, she passed through the threshold of the bathroom into the adjacent room. Her eyes darted around the eerie room before landing on Hidan. She scowled at the attractive, but still horrid smirk encompassing his face. She watched his gleaming eyes with growing horror as she continued enclosing him. He sat dangerously on the floor against the foot of the bed. She glanced briefly down at his hands out of worry for the hazardous weapons he carried with him time to time, but ended up memorized by the sheer sweat glistening off his porcelain skin. Dragging her emerald eyes up, Sakura had to peal her eyes away from the sweat rolling over his chiseled abdomen following the dip of the curved musculature.

Sakura allowed herself a momentary pause as she stopped in all her naked glory before his searching eyes. They were like daggers, and she felt heat push the breath from her lungs as he stared openly at her exposed core. She dug her nails into the flesh of her arms as his eyes trailed upwards lazily to her partially covered breasts. She took a sharp intake of air when his eyes sauntered to hers. Heat raged beneath her skin and she felt that heat destroy every remaining fiber of strength that held her tongue.

"Don't you have any decency, you pig?"

Sakura's mouth clamped shut and her eyes shot wide open when Hidan's head flung back and his lips parted to let the rumble of laughter escape him. She fidgeted briefly not accustomed to the harshly attractive sound, but she froze as his purple eyes penetrated her again.

"Listen, no fucking whore is going to tell me off." His lips closed momentarily, but then corners lifted precisely in-tuned to his sickly, sexy nature.

Sakura rationed quickly, "I want my clothes back."

But even as she spoke those words, she knew she went too far. She couldn't stop herself from glancing down at his pectoral muscles as he shifted. Her attention was then drawn to the growing bulge in his pants as he bent his knee and rested his arm against it. Her mouth went dry as he leaned forward, the light glistening off the sweat dripping from him, and she darted her tongue out to wet her cracked lips.

"Fucking work for it."

Clenching her mouth shut, Sakura's mind reeled over those words like a drug addict trying to figure out how to get her next fix. Her teeth grated together as she narrowed her eyes at the fiend before her. She squeezed her arms tightly together as her eyes drooped once again to his broad shoulders, down the expanse of his torso, and finally to his erection. Losing all sight of herself, Sakura let go.

Sakura dropped her arms to the side and stretched slightly, smiling as his gaze narrowed to follow her lithe movement. Slowly, aware of his slight shifting and his hand diving downward, she moved her weight to one leg and pivoted. Strutting to stand directly in front of Hidan, Sakura swung her hips deliciously to and fro. She waited for him to fully focus on her face before tossing him a sultry smile with a quick wink. Kneeling down, Sakura dropped down to the floor on her hands and knees. Carefully, she crawled across the wood covered floors to him. Darting her eyes over his legs, she grabbed the edge of the bed before swinging her legs over his without touching him. Sinking down, Sakura began to straddle him, but brought her weight forward, pushing her breasts against the heat of his chest.

She slowly curved her spine and arched her back. Pulling her legs up and coming to a stand, she locked her knees and began to bend over him. Hidan lifted his gaze from her legs and let his eyes roam up the expansion of slender legs to an adorable pussy nestled between her thighs. His smirk grew and his teeth seemed to gleam in her shadow. Sakura placed her hands on the bed and leaned her weight on her arms. She shook her hips side to side marveling as Hidan followed the movement entranced.

"I did always love a good show from a saucy bitch."

Sakura's glared at him through half lidded eyes and almost wished she had her chakra. She'd give him a real show then.

"I want my clothes back." She said through parted lips.

Hidan lazily looked at her pussy. She thought he was actually dwindling on the thought until he droned out a few words.

"Didn't I tell you to work for it?"

Sakura supposed it wasn't half as bad as she thought. He wanted a show. She wanted to feel powerful.

Sakura dropped down into his lap to fully straddle Hidan. Her legs squeezed around either side of his hips and she shifted her weight to sit on his hard erection. She then let her hands roam up the side of his ribcage and drift over his pecs. A sigh escaped him when her hands rubbed the hard muscle beneath his smooth skin. Sakura let a small chuckle rise in her throat before squashing it.

She squeaked when Hidan's hands suddenly grasped hers. He flipped her onto the hard floor and glared down at her. She stayed put out of slight fear and curiosity as he stepped over her. He got on his knees over his chest and began to pull down his sweat pants to reveal his hard cock. Shivers ran up her spine and a sudden desire overtook her.

Hidan ran his hand over his cock and rubbed it ever so gently before leaning forward. He grabbed her breasts, at which point a gasp left Sakura, and squeezed the tissue tightly. Her nipples hardened and her skin prickled as he then began to rub his cock against them. He then positioned his penis in the valley of her chest. She sucked in air and glanced up at his face. He smiled and squeezed her breasts for good measure before pushing the mounds of flesh around his cock.

He thrust precariously to get a rise out of her, but she was practically holding her breath. Hidan dug his nails into her skin and suddenly her mouth popped open to suck in air. Taking advantage of the situation, he grabbed her mandible and brought his erection up to her lips. Sakura watched through wide eyes momentarily, then her tongue darted out to lick the tip of his penis. Hidan groaned and bucked his hips. Lightly using her teeth to pinch and scrap against his skin, Sakura then started to draw his cock into her mouth until she practically was filled. She bobbed her head back and forth before deciding to pull away. She lapped at his cock and then repeated the process.

Hidan grabbed Sakura's hair and tugged at her to take his cock further into his mouth. She obliged, drawing it further and deeper. She continued to deep throat him before he rammed his cock too far back. She started to gag around his cock, and suddenly Hidan couldn't take it anymore. He shot a hot think load down her throat. Sakura coughed and dug her finger nails into his arms. She wasn't sure when she grabbed him, but she did. He ignored the pain and continued to awkwardly thrust into her mouth.

His lust reignited, despite just spilling his seed into her wet mouth, when he watched her face. He pulled his cock from her mouth, and a wet trail of saliva and cum dripped onto her lips. He grunted precariously as he slid down her lean body, her warm skin igniting another flame in his loins. When positioned nicely against her hips, he ground hard against her. His lips met the skin of her neck, and he happily sucked away.

Sakura, finally caving further into the depth of lust, ached to touch him. She rubbed her thigh against his. Yanking her hands away, she clawed at the mound of flesh known as his ass. Hidan jerked unexpectedly and bit harshly on her neck. Sakura groaned and clutched his ass even tighter.

He let go of her, and suddenly she found herself running her tongue up his mandible, down his throat, and further. Drawing her hands up, she pushed against him to keep her tongue in contact with him. The salt of skin was bitter, but Sakura adored every moment of it. She lapped at him down his pecs, down the dips of his abdomen, before sliding out from underneath him. Sakura shifted to lean over his backside, and her tongue ventured over his glorious ass. He bucked under her ministrations. Sakura grinned and began to nip deliciously at the back of his thighs.

Hidan had enough of her torture as he drew himself to his back. He pulled her over him, and she followed suit. Her legs worked over his thighs, and her pussy hovered over this throbbing cock. Her hand rubbed it, and she enjoyed the moan that fell from his lips. She rubbed the tip of his cock against her soaking labium. Her juices dripping onto him.

Sakura descended ever so slowly onto his cock, and she nearly came from the excitement of Hidan's thick cock, pulsating in her. She gasped and groaned as he filled her completely. His hands grasped on her hips, and he rocked up into her. He ground his teeth together in an attempt to keep himself remotely sane. Hidan thrust harder and harder into her as Sakura's breathing became more ragged and the moans became hoarse and throaty.

Soon a wave of heat began to stir in Sakura's belly. She started praying to whoever was listening to push her over that last edge when Hidan slowed his pace to tease.

"Please, dear Lord, don't stop. Hidan!"

He quickly flipped her over onto her back and slammed his cock into her pussy repeatedly. Sakura caved and clenched hard around him. Her legs wrapped around his waist helped push him further and further in. Soon that wave of heat in her belly spilled, and she was moaning and cumming hard around him.

Hidan had no patience. He pulled his now wet, and slippery cock from her vagina, flipped her over onto her belly, and pulled her hips upward. She rested her head against the floor, but she shot almost upright as Hidan pressed his dick between her ass cheeks. He rocked there for a moment, but spared no thought in just ramming his dick up her tight ass.

Sakura gasped and squeezed her eyes shut in pain, but then she rolled her eyes back in bliss.

"You like it when I rub your pussy, don't you?"

Sakura moaned as his nimble fingers found her clitoris.

"Say it."

Her breathy answer was, "Yes."

He leaned over her and thrust slowly in and out of her ass, his fingers working magic with the bundle of nerves between her legs. Sakura felt her legs quake and her heart rate jump as the heat stirred once again in her belly. She swiveled her hips into his, and Hidan felt his own stirring. He started to work harder and faster into her warm, tight flesh. And as she came again around him, he thrust hard into her, his cum filling her anal cavity.

Hidan rested his forehead on her back, and pulled out of her. Semen dripping from her ass. He laid himself on the cool floor, and shut his eyes. He spread his arms out and beckoned a very tired and frazzled Sakura to him. She plopped onto him, her breasts squished to him. She let her eyes droop, all sane thoughts floating from her.

Hidan leaned back, happy that he spared her ass. A nice, tight, plump ass, he reminded himself.


End file.
